An Eye for an Eye
by Zozobird
Summary: Pitch is back, with help, and MiM thinks that the guardians need help of their own. He shows them two figures that none of them know. Jack goes to find them. Who are they? Read to find out. WARNING: a few swears up ahead, plus blood, only really in the prologue, though. OC's introduced, but no characterXOC pairings. My first story, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I do ****_NOT_**** own ROtG. If I did, that would be awesome! It belongs to its respective owner(s). This is my first fanfiction on this site, so please, tell me what you think! ^w^ Yes, and the cover image is of War and part of Civil. It came from my dA account, so if you've seen it on deviantArt, don't be alarmed.**

***This means what they are doing* example *pant***

** "This means things they're saying" example "Hi" **

**_ And this means things they're thinking _example _Hello  
~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a warm summer day. All was as it should be; the children played in the ponds and streams, the mothers hard at work making clothes for the fast approaching winter, the fathers busy with hunting, and the animals were lying in the sun. A young girl came barreling down a sandy path, startling a few dogs as she ran by. No one payed the girl any mind. Within a few seconds an older girl charged down the same path yelling after the younger one. A few people turned their heads, wondering what had happened.

"Calamity," the older girl shouted, " you know very well that I can run faster then you! I am allowing you to stay ahead of me!"

The young girl, Calamity, turned her head and shouted back, gasping for breath, " I know *gasp* this *gasp* very we-!"

Calamity was cut short as she tripped. The older girl gasped and ran to her. She crouched down and looked at Calamity with a mixture of worry, panic, and sympathy.

"Calamity? Cala, you ok?"

"Sissy?" Calamity whimpered

"Yes?"

"I think I did it again.." Calamity whispered as she drifted off into blackness.

"..." was the only response she got from the older sibling.

The girl picked her younger sibling up bridal style and carried her home. Once the pair reached their small hut, Calamity was placed on a bed made of soft moss. The older sibling quickly gathered sticks and vines. She began to set her sister's arm in the newly made cast._ Poor Calamity, _she thought_, with mother gone and father always in the dark forest, the poor girl only has me to take care of her... Father grows madder and more violent everyday. It's the dark forest. Something's in there, and it's taking over his body. He comes home with shadows trailing behind him... It's th- _Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a weak whine from outside. The girl went out the doorway and paused, listening for the whine. _*whine*._ _It's coming from the forest. _She headed towards the green foliage and heard the whine again. The girl came across a clearing and stepped into it.

She gasped, in its center, the clearing had a small wolf pup. One of it's legs were snapped at an odd angle, and a large chunk of its right ear was torn off and still greatly bleeding. The girl rushed towards the hurt pup, and gently picked it up. The pup whimpered in pain, as she walked back to their hut.

"Hush, little one," the girl said to it in a hushed voice, " I am known by fellow villagers as 'War', but you, little one, may call me whatever you like. I shall protect you, and I shall take care of those nasty wounds for you..." _I have dealt with worse..._

War and the wolf pup arrived at the hut. Calamity woke up just as War finished tending to the pup's wound.

"Sissy?" Calamity whispered

"Yes, Cala?" War replied while fastening a splint to the pup's broken leg.

"Why's there a puppy in the house?"

"She is a wolf pup, Cala, and I'm gonna name her Civil."

"War, that does not answer my question."

*sigh* "I found her in a clearing in the forest... Poor thing has a broken leg and is missing a large chunk of her right ear. I wonder how it happened..." War trailed off as she heard someone approaching the small hut. "Calamity, stay in the house and don't move."

"But, Sis-"

"No buts!" War hissed, " Do as I say so that I may protect you! Stay here and don't move!"

Calamity did as told, and sat out of the doorway's view. War grabbed her sabers and stalked towards the door. Just as the footsteps reached the doorway, War leapt out of the house and straddled the potential intruder, with both of her sabers on his throat in an "X" formation.

_"What do you want?!" _War hissed through clenched teeth.

"We need your abilities, War," the straddle gasped, his eyes clouded with great fear of the girl on him.

"Why?" her voice lost some of its venom, but she did not release him.

"The new settlers are trying to take our island," he replied, still frightened.

"What?!" She gasped and, in the blink of an eye, was out of sight, dashing through the thick foliage towards the beach.

Once War got there, she was surprised. The normally pale sand was now a deep crimson. There were body parts everywhere; some strewn across the sand, others in the water, some even in the burning huts. Children ran around wailing; some in pain and agony, others in terror. Most of the village women were dead, killed when they tried to get their children into the far safer forest, and at least half of the men were being pushed towards a steep cliff by the new settlers. War raced towards the children first, slashing at any settler who got in her way. By the time she was finished herding the children into the forest, she was being closed in on by the remaining settlers. The surviving men had fled to the forest once they realized that War was now there. They knew what she was capable of, and they did not want to risk their lives for foolishly staying.

War glared at them, and many trembled in fear. The very air about her grew dark as a deep growl escaped her throat. She snarled and charged. War slashed through spines, lopped off heads, she even tour off arms and legs. Once she reached the end of the group, War was covered in blood and guts. Her hair dyed red, stray pieces of flesh stuck to her teeth from biting off flesh, and sabers now crimson-brown from blood. War looked around for their leader, she gasped as she saw who it was and who he was holding.

"Father?! How could you?!" War yelled," Release my sister! **_NOW!_** Or **_DIE!"_**

"Now, now _dear daughter,_" the girls' father sneered, "surrender, or your _dearest little sister_ _**gets it**_!"

War glanced at Calamity who mouthed _'Don't do it' _and_ 'I'm not worth it' . _A fierce determination overtook War as she glared at her "father". She charged, and just as her father raised his sword, War jumped between the two. She winced in pain, and before she fell, War shoved one of her sabers through her father's throat and the other through his chest. As his blood fell from the fatal wounds, his eyes dimmed, flickered, and died. War gasped in pain as her own blood fled from the large gash in her stomach.

"It's...it's O.K... Cala...I'll s-...see you...soon...enough...I-I love you...little sis...a-and forgive...father, for h-...he wasn't... well...pos-possessed by...the da..." War's own eyes dimmed as her soul fled her body.

War watched as her dear little sister cried over her death. She watched as the villagers came from the forest. She listened as Calamity told them of her sacrifice. She watched as they wept for their village protector. She told them through the wind and the ocean that she would protect them for all eternity, as long as they kept her sister safe. She listened as they agreed. And she watched them as a light descended upon her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**END OF PROLOGUE :3**

**Feel free to critique my first work. I could use the constructive criticism. :D Fixed the mistake!**


	2. Chapter 1

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 1**

**Hi my fellow fan people! Hope you like this chapter. Not much more to say other than that! Ciao ciao! Love you all!**

This RotG fanfic is mine, but RotG is NOT mine.

_These are thoughts _like this _I'm thinking. Yay!_

"These are words being spoken," like this. "Hello."

*_These mean actions_* like this _*gasp*_

_**~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~**_

War's P.O.V.

War opened her eyes. She immediately shut them again. The surrounding white light had blinded her.

"Awaken, dear child, " a female voice spoke, though War couldn't tell what direction it had come from.

_Awaken? How can I awaken if I'm dead?_

"Because you are not, silly girl. For, if you were, you would not be thinking or understanding me at this moment."

_How can you understand my thoughts? Who are you?_

"I am known by many names, by many people. And I can understand your thoughts because of who I am. It's both a gift and a curse."

_Can you please tell me who you are and where I am?_

"Ahh, yes. You are in-between life and death. You are no longer alive, but you are not yet dead. Your heart remains motionless, yet your blood still flows. Your lungs move, but you need not breathe. Your brain functions, yet it remains dormant. You are awake, yet, at the same time, you are asleep. You may also speak if you like, but you need not use your vocal cords. Many people know not of this place's existence. However, a few believe it to exist. Those people call it Bardo, limbo, enlightenment, or, quite simply, the In-Between. Now, dear child, what are your thoughts?"

_... Wow... A lot to take in...! CALAMITY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?! OHNO!OHNO!OHNO!OHNO!OHNO!OHNO! CALM DOWN, WAR! Deep breaths *inhale* 1...2...3... *exhale* 1...2... *inhale* 1... *exhale* O.K.! Much better... Do you know what happened to my sister, or where she is? I made an oath when we were little to always protect her..._

"Yes, child, I know where Calamity is. Though, I am afraid you won't like it."

_... I don't care. Just, please tell me where she is..._

"Here, with the two of us, in the plane. She is right beside you, you must open your eyes to see her, dear child."

War opened her eyes, slowly inhaled and exhaled, and looked to her side. _...Nothing..._ She faced her other side, and could barely keep herself from jumping up and rushing over. _Calamity!_ War thought in panic. Beside her, stone faced Calamity made no motion to recognize that her sister was there. War slowly got up and walked over to her sister. She knelt and then sat with Calamity's head in her lap.

"Sister, wake up please," War spoke in a soft, trembling voice.

"Perhaps this will help, child, but it may not ease you weariness," War jumped at the sound of the voice, "The little child you are holding, cannot hear nor recognize you at this moment."

"That does not help!" War snapped.

" Child, look at me. That may help to soothe your uneasiness."

War reluctantly did it. She gasped. _You're Death... _There was a pause in her thoughts as she took in Death's feature. The tall woman before War knelt beside her, and still she was taller. Death's long raven hair flowed up and around her, as if in water, and she wore a shiny black dress that reached her feet. It's trail faded out into dark smoke that rose around her, giving off an aura of maliciousness and contempt. The most frightening feature about Death was her face. Half of it, the left half, was covered by a human skull, the spot where her eye was supposed to be was a bottomless black. Save for one crimson dot, which, War assumed, was her pupil. Death's right eye was exactly like the left one. Death gave War a small, soft smile. War was surprised, it had held no evilness or hatred, only kindness and gentleness.

"Yes dear child, Death is one of my names. As is Death God, Ruler of the Underworld, Shinigami, Grimm Reaper, Reaper of souls, and many others. I am them all, as they are all me. You need not be afraid, child, I hold no hatred or maliciousness in this black heart."

"If you're death and we're in-between life and death, does that mean that Cala also died?" the near-panicked War asked.

"Unfortunately so, however she is in the same state that you are in. I shall offer to her what I will offer to you once she wakes," Death paused, " Ah, there she is."

War gasped and looked down. Calamity's eyelids were twitching. O_h thank goodness! She's O.K.!_

_**~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~**_

Calamity's P.O.V.

Calamity opened her eyes and gasped. OHGOD!OHGOD! What is that?!

"Your sister, Calamity" answered a soft, female voice.

The strange figure holding her head looked to her side, where a taller figure sat, and asked it, "Death, what did Cala think?"

"She was wondering who you are," was the answer.

"Does she not recognize me? Has my appearance changed? Hers has not... hair is still long, brown, and curled. Eyes remain green, and skin still fair, "the stranger now spoke to her. "Cala describe what I know look like, please."

"W-War?" War nodded. " Your hair. It's now crimson red. Your eyes appear to have kept their ability. There's a gash on you stomach from where _**father**_ stabbed you, and your skin's paler than before... And Civil is sitting beside you..." Calamity commented.

"Wha...?" War glanced at her side, and found the sleeping wolf pup. Still as injured as before. " Huh, I guess she is... Death can you please tell me why I have changed, and what Cala and Civil are doing here?"

Calamity sat up and hugged War, who gladly returned the favor. "Sissy, I died. Slipped on some blood and broke my neck on a rock..." Calamity sobbed into her sibling's shoulder.

"Sshh, " War soothed. "Hush, little sister. I am here now, nothing will happen to you."

_I don't wanna be dead! I want to stay alive, with my sister! She shouldn't be dead, it's all my fault!_

"No, young child, 'tis not your fault, " Death spoke softly. "Your sister chose your life over hers. She protected you as best she could while she was alive. It was her own choice, Fate cannot be avoided, and I speak from experience. Fate also chose for you two to remain together, as she chose Civil to remain with War. As soon as each of you were born, Fate had your fates written own on her runes. And they will always happen, there was and is no way for you avoid it. Keep calm ,dear child, you sibling shall tell you what I have told her.  
_**~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~**_

War's P.O.V.

War had finished telling Calamity what Death had told her, with the two of them growing more curious as to what Death had brought them there for. Finally, once War finished, she asked Death why they were there.

"Because, you have met all the requirements in order to become immortal. That, and I also wish for you to join my group, called the Apocalypsies. War you would become the embodiment of war, it would cause many to die, but it must be done. You would become war because of you fighting abilities. Calamity would become the embodiment of disasters or calamities due to her own misfortune. If you two do not accept, then I will have to choose others. This would be a way for you to keep your promise to the villagers, War. You each would also gain powers. Would you please agree? If you do, then I will go into more detail than this."

War glanced at Calamity and Civil. "Will I be able to keep Civil?" she asked.

"Of course, child," was Death's reply.

"We'll join!" War said, no hesitation present in her voice.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
** End of Ch 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 2**

**Wooh! Check it out, ch. 2! Hope you all enjoy it, feel free to critique my work! I'd really appreciate it. Love you all! ~3**

**I do ****_NOT_********own RotG. It belongs to it's respective owner(s)**

_*These are actions*_

_These are thoughts_

"These are words,"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~**_

550 years later...

War, Calamity, and Civil looked up to the brightly colored sky.

"Wonder what the big_ 'emergency' _is this time, " War wondered aloud. She spotted something in the distance, coming towards them fast. "Hey, Jack! Wait up! Be right back, Cala."

War hopped on to Civil's back, and they steadily snuck up on the still flying frost child. Once they were within a yard of him, War jumped from Civil to Jack. She landed on his back, grabbed rope from her pack, and tied his hands behind his back.

" 'Sup, Frosty Butt? You really need to be more aware of your surroundings," War teased. "_Now_ look, We're falling... Who'd 'av thought that this would happen, hm? Civ, c'mere, would you?"

War placed Jack on Civil's back and sat on his chest." What, Frosty Butt, not gonna talk?"

"Can't talk now, gotta go," he replied, hurriedly.

"Right, right, emergency lights." War untied him. "Go, Cala and I will see you later. See ya!"

Before Jack could sit up, Civil twisted herself upside down and let him fall. He quickly righted himself, waved, and flew away. War and Civil landed next to Calamity, and the two sisters began talking again.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~**_

North Pole

"Where the 'ell is the bloody Frostbite?!" asked a very annoyed Bunnymund.

"We don't know, Bunny, " Replied Tooth.

"Well he better hurry! We don't 'ave all day!"

Just then, a freezing wind swept throughout the Globe-Room. Jack walked through the door grumbling about a girl. He looked up. "What? I'm here, got tied up... literally," he added in a grumble. "Dang girl always gets me!"

" 'Girl'? What 'girl' Jack?" North asked, perplexed.

Jack looked up sharply "Damn!" he muttered. "N-no girl! None at all! So, North, What's the emergency?"

The three other guardians glanced at each other and Sandy pointedly looked at North. The sand flew above his head to form the lights and a question mark. Jack sighed in relief. _Thank you, Sandy _he thought. North nodded as he remembered why they were all here.

"Right, right," he said." Vell Man in Moon says Pitch is back. Also, says that ve vill need more help. Pitch has ally." The three gasped at this.

"Who'd ally with Pitch?!" Bunny yelled.

"Who's going to help us?" Tooth asked, barely able to keep calm.

"I do not know!" North boomed. "Man in Moon, tell us. Please."

The full moon shone throughout the Globe-Room and the rays became four figures. On the left was Pitch and another figure, hidden in a cloak, who was at least a foot taller than the shadow mage. On the right were two female figures. The farther right of the two appeared to be tall, with a scowl on her face. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with a pointed piece of metal sticking out of the ribbon (sorta like what fire nation royalty wear, in Avatar). Her wrists and legs were wrapped in gauze, and on the upper part of her left arm was a twisted piece of metal. She also had a large scar running over her right eve and another, this one much larger than the first, running across her stomach. She wore a belly shirt, which had shoulder guards attached to it. The girl also wore shorts, with a waist satchel, and ankle boots.

The girl on the left seemed much more approachable. Her long hair was loose, and she was shorter than the other. Girl #2 also slightly hid behind the first. She appeared to have no scars and wore older looking clothing, a plain-looking knee-length skirt with a long tank-top. While the others looked on in curiosity and, in Bunny's case, suspicion, Jack looked on in bewilderment and dread. _Moon, why?! Why them!?_ Was all he could think.

"Who're they?" Tooth asked.

"Ah've never seen 'em before in mah existence!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Of course you haven't," Jack whispered. "No one has. No one's supposed to."

Bunny turned to Jack. "What's that supposed tah mean, Frostbite?"

"It means exactly what I said. No one is_ supposed_ to see them... _No_ one."

"Jack, you know who they are?" North asked.

"Of course I do," Jack snapped."I grew up with stories of the one on the right. Now, the two are myths, even among spirits. I know who they are and where I can find them... I'll get them. But first," he added." a few words of warning. One, put everything breakable away. Then, put everything else up, you'll regret it if you don't. Two, do not, I repeat, DO NOT make fun of the younger one. Three, everyone, especially _you_ Bunny, the pony-tailed girl is very violent, and Civil follows her will. Right! I'll be back in a jiffy!" With that, Jack Frost was off.

"Should we put everything up?" Asked Tooth.

"Vith that look on his face, I think ve should," North responded." Yeti's! Put everything up!"

One yeti groaned.

_**~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Somewhere that's not the North Pole**

War, Calamity, and Civil were sitting by Jack's pond, eating donuts that they had nabbed.

War yawned. "You need to do better than that to sneak up on me, Frosty Butt!" she called out tiredly. Calamity looked at her sister, startled.

"War, you need to lower your guard some," the complaint coming from above the trio.

"Yeah, and if I did that I would no longer be War, now would I?" she shot back.

"Hi, Jackie!" Calamity smiled at him.

"Hiya, Cala!" Jack said cheerfully, then hesitantly added, " Um, guys? I need you guys to come with me to North's workshop... Ya'see, we need your help, Pitch's back and he has a new ally... And the Man in the Moon said that you guys would be able to help... So, would you at least come with me?"

"I think we should, Sissy. If they need help, we should help. You don't need to make the decision right away, all you have to do now is hear them out," Calamity tried to persuade her sister.

War sighed in defeat, " Fine, fine. We'll come." War and Calamity climbed atop Civil and they all took off.

"Hey, War?" Jack asked, twirling his staff as he flew.

"What?"

"When we get there, do you think that the Easter Kangaroo will flip when he sees Civil?"

"Probably."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~**_

North Pole

Jack, Calamity, War, and Civil all walked into the workshop. The four made their way to the Globe-Room. Calamity was clinging to War's hand and slightly hiding behind her older sister's back. They walked through the doors that lead to the Globe-Room. Every person in the room looked towards the doors. Jack walked in the doors first, looked at Bunnymund and told them to not freak out.

Guardian's P.O.V.

War walked in first, everyone gasped. She stood almost as tall as Bunny, standing at just over six feet. The very air about her screamed _'DANGEROUS, RETREAT!' _her crimson hair only seemed to enhance this. The guardians visibly shuddered in fear. War smirked, her long, sharp fangs revealed themselves. Her face hardened as it lost its smirk. Her eyes became a bluish-black. She spoke, her voice clear that she trusted no one in the room.

"Frosty Butt ov-" War was cut off when Bunny snorted.

She looked at him, her eyes flashing crimson, and growled. Bunny looked at her, then at the others worriedly. War called for Civil and in walked a monster of a wolf. She was easily as large as one of North's reindeer, her pelt a dark brown with flicks of black here and there. Bunny gasped in fear, and the giant beast looked at him. She began to go towards him, and he shuddered.

"Civil, enough!" War spoke, her voice a mix between a bark and growl. The beast slunk over to War, tail between her legs. _No way, that bloody BEAST is scared of the girl? She _can't_ be good news._ Bunny thought.

"I know what you're thinking, Rabbit. The only reason she obeys me is because I am pack leader," War took in Bunny's shocked expression. Her eyes flickered to orange. "Don't look so surprised, I can, technically read minds... Not exactly that, though. It's more like I can read bo-! What was that?!"

"Wh-"

"SHUSH!... Frost! Whe-The stairs! Of course, it's _ALWAYS_ the _DAMN_ _STAIRS!" _War half-yelled as she dashed out of the room with Jack close behind. "Civil, STAY!"

The giant wolf whined, but obeyed. She stood there, motionless, staring at the door. The remaining guardians kept a wary eye on the wolf as they made their way out of the room. They found War at the bottom of the staircase with a younger girl in her arms. War, eyes now pinkish red, was sitting, soothing the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Cala, you'll be fine. You've had worse," she laughed bitterly." So have I. But," her voice softened again." we have everything we need. It's all in my pouch. Let's see...No broken bones this time... Thank death. Only bumps and scrapes. A few good licks, and you'll be just fine."

"Licks? Girl fell down stairs! She needs more than licks!" North exclaimed as he approached the pair.

"NORTH! Don't!" Jack yelled, but North ignored him. " Well I warned him."

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny looked at him then at North, who was now fifteen feet from the two girls. There was a low growl in the stairway, and a whimper from the Globe-Room.

"By the way, that's not Civil," Jack said. "That's War."

The three of them looked at him in shock, Then at the crimson-haired girl who was still growling at the still approaching North. War began to grow fur from her skin, her ears began to travel up, a tail grew from her spine, and there were many audible cracks as bones re-positioned themselves to suit the girl's new form. Now, instead of a human girl, there was now a crimson-furred wolf, easily larger than Civil, who was still whimpering in the Globe-Room. The scar over the wolf's, now crimson and black, eye grew more pronounced. She snarled, and North took a step back in shock. War stood with her sister between her legs, her head lowered to hide their view of the girl.

Hackles raised, with a growl in her voice, she spoke, **"Begone, leave my sister alone! I'll tear you all limb from limb, as I had many times before!" **she looked among the guardians' shocked faces and stopped when she reached Jack.**" Jack , Come here, please."**

"No, Jack, don't!" Tooth gasped when Jack began to approach the crimson beast without hesitation.

_**~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**_

End of Ch. 2

**That was fun, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Maybe add a pairing somewhere? Give me suggestions for pairings and I may just add them! Ta-ta, now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 3** I do not own RotG, but I do own this fanfic. WARNING: a few swear words up ahead, only like two or three, nothing too bad.

_*These are actions*_

_These are thoughts_

"These are words,"  
_**~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~**_

**Guardians P.O.V.**

Jack ignored Tooth and kept walking to the blood-colored beast. The others stared in astonishment as he did so with no hesitation or fear evident in his body language. Once Jack was within 5 feet of the beast, she grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie. The guardians gasped in shock. North drew his swords as Bunny threw a boomerang. The wolf-beast dropped Jack behind her and snatched the boomerang from midair.

**"****_NEVER_**** do that, Rabbit!" **She growled, then turned to Jack. **"Why do they not listen, child? I do not trust them. If they require us, how do I know they won't harm my sister?" **the she-wolf grimaced, exposing sharp teeth. Her eyes turned a stormy grey as they clouded over with pain. Her body lowered slightly as small, almost unnoticeable, tears began to form at the edges of her eyes**, " Why, Jack, why do they not listen? I can't trust any beings, you know this. You know why. Did you not warn them of me? Do they even know who I am?"**

The frost child looked at the guardians, slightly glaring. He looked at the wolf-beast and spoke softly, "They don't know who you are, but I warned them of your temper and of Civil. The Kangaroo over there trusts you as much as you trust them. Don't worry, " Jack lowered his voice and said something. Tooth, Sandy, and North tried to make out what he said, but to no avail. Bunny barely caught what was said. _"...they don't know." ...Know what?, _He murmured, low enough that the others didn't hear,_ What is that beast hiding?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**_

**War's P.O.V.**

War sighed with relief. **"That is good, but the rabbit knows there is something up. He heard you," **War glanced at Bunny, who looked shocked. **"Yes, Rabbit, I have good hearing. Far better tha****n yours. And your body language gives it all away. Now," **She addressed the group. ******"Why is it you need my sister and I's help, if you do not even know who we are?"**

North spoke in a quiet tone, trying to soothe the she-beast, "Man in Moon says you and sister help us. Ve need help, Pitch i-"

**"Wait, Pith Black. The **_**Boogeyman**__, _**Pitch Black?" **War interrupted, eyes growing fiery red.

"Yes, the very same."

**"Jack, why can I never remember the important things you tell me?" **War's voice softened as she shifted back into a human. "We'll help you guys, _but_," her voice grew cold. "harm my sister in any way, shape, or form, and I will bathe in you blood."

The guardians looked at her, startled. As War began dressing Calamity's new cuts and bruises, a little blur came barreling through an open window, and flew straight into War's head.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth gasped. "Get away from her!"

The mini Tooth Fairy looked at the girl she crashed into, and gaped. War's eyes changed to a pinkish orange, though she kept a straight face. Baby Tooth started to chitter an apology incessantly. War could tell that the fairy was scared of her, so she gave the poor thing a gentle smile and said that it was alright. She began chattering at Baby Tooth who happily chattered back. And, soon enough, they were deep in conversation. Tooth was gaping.

"H-how does she know my helper's language?" She asked out loud. "How do you know the language?"

"It was a gift from someone I know," War replied looking at Tooth with her now yellow eyes. "She gave all of our group the gift of language. We know every language known and unknown to man. It's especially useful for my job."

"Exactly _what _do you do?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

War stood to her full height, power and cunning rolling off of her in waves. "I am War, spirit of war. Member of the Apocalypsies, and Death's right-hand. The young girl is Calamity, spirit of disasters. She is my little sister, and is also a member of the Apocalypsies. The wolf is Civil, member of my pack, the Dogs of War. The two of them are friendlier than I. I will be honest with all of you, I do not trust you. I _cannot_ trust you. Trust got me nowhere," War pointed to her eye, and then to her sister. "This and my sister are the only reasons why I am helping you. This has given me a reason to _end Pitch._ I have been looking for a reason since he gave me that scar. Lady Death has told me to never start a fight for no reason. I have done so, and now that an opportunity has arisen, I shall take it. I have a feeling that I know who is helping Pitch. No, I will not say. I must speak with my lady before I am certain. I warn you now," War added, eyes flashing a warning. "Do not go looking into my, or Calamity's, past. You definitely do not need to know. Do _NOT _Tell _ANYONE _you know us or who we are. NO SPIRITS ARE TO KNOW WE EXIST. And the few that do, are sworn to secrecy. We will be leaving now, and will be back tomorrow at noon. Jack," she added as an afterthought. "Tell them what they need to know, _nothing more. _Civil!"

The large wolf came barreling over the stair ledge to her master. War picked Calamity up with ease, placed her gently on Civil's back, and climbed on behind her sister. War looked at the guardians, her eyes grey. "I apologize for my behavior, earlier. But if you had gone through what my sister and I had in both our lives, then you would act the same as I," She gave them a sad smile, turned away, hardened her expression, and spoke again. "I shall see you tomorrow. Do _not_ forget my warnings. Farewell, comrades." And, with that, she was gone. Through an open window they went and disappeared in the night sky.

Guardian's P.O.V.

"A'right Frostbite, time to talk. Who are the Sheilas?" Bunny asked once the three were out of sight.

"Yes, Jack! Tell us!" Tooth said in excitement. Baby Tooth nodding in agreement.

"Okay, okay," Jack said. "Chill. Okay, then. Sandy, I'll need your help! Can you use your sand to act out what I say?" The Sandman nodded. "That's good, it'll give the legend more life. Keep in mind that this happened 550 years ago, and is a legend. I don't know exactly what happened, only War and Cala do." With that, Jack began the legend.

**End of Ch. 3**

**Yay, it's done! Sorry it's so short. Tell me what you think, please, but no insults. I want constructive criticism only, if you don't mind. If you guys have suggestions about anything, feel free to review, or whatever! Don't be shy, now! Ta, ta all. ~3**


	5. OC Files

**An Eye for an Eye profiles!**

**No, this is not a chapter, it's only a profile thing for my OC's for you guys to know them better. :3 Next chapter will be up shortly!~3**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**_

**WAR**

**Gender- **Female

**Age- **From birth to present, 566 years old, was 16 when she died

**Height- **6ft 1in. As a wolf, War is about two times larger than Civil

**Hair - **Crimson, red hair. Long and is held in a high ponytail, with a pointed gold piece of metal sticking out of the ribbon (sorta like what fire nation royalty wear, in Avatar)

**Eye Color- **Changes depending on mood.

**Clothes- **Wrists and legs are wrapped in gauze, and on the upper part of her left arm was a twisted piece of gold colored metal. She has a camo belly shirt, with golden shoulder guards attached to it. War also wears camo shorts, with a waist satchel, and black ankle boots.

**Description****- **War is an overall kind-hearted person, though she often has problems showing it. She's stubborn, vindictive, and is extremely violent. She can change into a giant wolf and is extremely protective of her sister and friends. She's alpha of the Dogs of War pack. They ran wild before War became a spirit.

**CALAMITY**

**Gender- **Female

**Age- **From birth to present, 563 years old, was 13 when she died

**Height-** 5 ft 5 in.

**Hair-** Curlydark brown hair with bright blonde streaks.

**Eye Color- **Leaf green

**Clothes- **She wears a 19th century gray skirt with a long sky blue tank top. The skirt has dark gray forest stitching towards the bottom. She wears a locket around her neck, with a picture of her, War, Civil, and Death in it.

**Description****- **Calamity is a timid girl. Since she died at age 13, she will never grow to their family's average height. She is very kind and passionate. Just as her name says, Calamity is a walking disaster. She is actually the cause of the blizzard of '68. It was an isolated blizzard, only in Antarctica, bur Calamity went by it. It was drawn towards her, which is how most of the disasters begin.

**DEATH**

**Gender- **Female

**Age-** As old as the Earth itself

**Height- **It varies, but she is usually over 6 ft 5 in.

**Hair- **Long raven hair flows around her head. The tips fade out into smoke.

**Eye Color- **Solid black with red pupils

**Clothes- **She wears a shiny black dress that reaches her feet. It's trail fades out into dark smoke that rises around her. She has a black pouch around her waist, and a black pearl is usually in her grasp. Half of Death's face is covered with a human skull.

**Description- **Death is a very mother-like spirit. Calamity and War think of her as an adoptive mother. She has a large, clear pearl that she uses to collect souls. The pearl is a gateway to the afterlife. After someone dies, Death's smokey trail takes the form of their favorite thing and favorite color, to draw them to her willingly. She can't take the souls of people who don't want to go to the afterlife. She lets them wander the Earth as ghosts, until they are ready to move on.

**CIVIL**

**Gender-** Female

**Height**- Snout-to-tail, Civil is 6 ft 5 in. long. Standing, she is the size of one of North's full grown sled reindeer.

**Fur**- Medium length dark brown fur with flecks of black. She has Siamese cat-type markings with her black fur (as in, black points, if you don't know what it means, look it up).

**Eye Color**- Icy blue

**Description- **Civil is a large wolf. War found her in a clearing in the forest. A large amount of her right ear was torn off by an unknown source. She is friendly, but distrustful of people. Civil can fly, and is often a way for War and Calamity to get to places, even though both of them can fly.

_**~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**_

**There you go, guys. My 4 OC's... Technically, it's 5 with that villain, but I don't want to give to much away about him. Yes, he's a male. That's all I'm giving. Hope you guys like the info, I'll go into even more detail with a few things in later chapters. Hope this has shed some light on a few things.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Ta, ta my friends!**


	6. Chapter 4

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 4**

I do not own RotG, but I do own this fanfic... and my OC's **~ENJOY~**

WARNING: a sad story/legend. That's about it.

_*These are actions*_

_These are thoughts_

"These are words,"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Guardian's P.O.V.

"Okay," said Jack, "our story begins, as I said, 550 years ago. The story I'm about to tell is true, it is combination between the legends I've grown up with and what War's told me herself. It happened on a tropical island off the east coast of the U.S. Now, I've never been there, nor have any of you. War keeps it too well protected. Anyway, there was a family there; a father, a mother, and two daughters," Sandy formed an image of the four of them on a tropical looking island. Jack continued, "The mother died first. No one knows how, though." The oldest female disappeared from the sand family. "The father grew corrupted, after his dear wife's passing, by the 'Black Forest' as the islanders called it. Everyday he came back more and more angry and violent. The older of the two always took the pain, to keep the younger one safe." The male sand person rose his fist, and the older girl jumped between him and the younger one, taking the punch. The guardians gasped. Jack continued in a strained voice, "The older one always had the power to fight back, but she still trusted and loved her father, so she sat and took it. The villagers all feared the older of the two. This was mainly because of the fact that she was always so fiercely protective of her younger sibling. They also feared her abilities and her temper. On a midsummer's day, the island was fiercely attacked by the foreigners that were residing there." The sand family were replaced with many foreign-looking people chasing other figures. Jack then continued with the legend, "As this battle progressed, one person went to get the village's best warrior, which happened to be the older of the two sisters. She left to help the village without a second thought." A sandy female began running into the battle, weapons raised. "As she slashed through her opponents, the remaining villagers fled into the forest. None of them wanted to see how the foreigners were killed. The warrior made her way to the leader of the opposing group." One by one, the foreign sand beings fell. The lone warrior made her way to the only remaining person. "She killed every last opponent, and when she reached their leader, she was shocked. Their leader was her father. He had her little sister in his grasp, sword to her throat, and madness in his eyes." The guardians gaped as the sandy father had a sword against his youngest daughter's throat.

"The older sibling charged and pushed her sister away from their father as he drew back his blade. When she did so, his blade pierced her stomach. And, as she fell, she pierced his throat and heart with her own sabers. And as she lie dying, her thoughts were focused on keeping her sister calm." Tooth was crying as she watched the dying sand girl, comforting her sand sister. North was trying to keep from showing the tears growing in the corners of his eyes, as Bunny and Sandy stood in stunned silence. "Once the warrior was dead, her spirit told the villagers and her sister that she would remain there to protect them all from any dangers as long as they kept her little sister safe from harm. Sadly, the little sister's own misfortune caused her death. She tripped on some of her sister's blood and broke her neck on a rock. Even though her sister died, the warrior girl kept her promise to protect the village. It is said that the island disappeared into the sky and was never seen again, and the warrior's spirit still defends the island. That's why no immortals know where it is. Not even you guys... No one except for War, Calamity, Life, and Death, that is."

The guardians remained gaping at the frost child for a good 5 minutes after he finished the story. Jack grabbed a cookie from a nearby tray as he waited for the guardians to finish processing all of what he had said. Poor Tooth was bawling her eyes out, while the male guardians were still in shock.

"So, Frostbite," Bunny was the one to break the silence. "the two sheilas wer-"

"Yup! War and Calamity," Jack cut in.

"But that not explain vhy redhead turns into volf," North said.

"Yeah," Jack paused. "I can't explain that one."

"Well," Tooth stated. "now we know why she was so distrusting of us and where she got that nasty scar. Calamity seemed so nice and open, it's difficult believing that she and War are sisters."

There was a fierce chingling sound. The guardians turned to face Sandy, who still had an elf in his grasp. He put the elf down and his sand flew above his head. It formed a picture of War's face, centered around her scarred eye, with a question mark beside it. Then, the sand formed the hooded figure that was with Pitch with another question mark beside it.

Jack looked at them, "I can't answer those questions, Sandy. War _could,_ but I doubt she would tell _us._ She hasn't even told _Cala _where she got that scar, so I don't think she'll tell us."

"Why the bloody 'ell didn't she tell us herself?!" Bunny demanded.

Jack looked at him, "No clue, but it was probably because she didn't want Calamity to relive all that pain."

"Oh," was the collective response.

"I think we should all go home now," Tooth suggested, "and come back tomorrow afternoon." The other guardians nodded their heads in agreement and left to their respective homes.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Tomorrow Afternoon (still guardian's P.O.V.)**

Jack, North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were all in North's workshop waiting for their new team-mates to show up. They were eating cookies and drinking eggnog when they heard a loud crash coming from outside the window. They all glanced at each other as they heard growling.

**"Come back~ here, horsey~!," **came a sing-song growl. **"I just want to ****_play with you... GOTCHA!"_**

When the guardians heard that, they ran to the giant window and opened it. Tooth gasped, North and Bunny were slack-jawed, Sandy looked impressed, and Jack looked shocked. In the snow stood a familiar crimson wolf. The grin she was wearing was Wolfish and bloodthirsty. Even though it wasn't directed at them, it sent shivers down their spines. Underneath the crazed she-beast was a shadowy horse. It was glaring at her in hatred.

"**Yes, fear-ling." **War said in a slightly hushed tone, leaning closer. **"You recognize me, do you not? I could kill you, here and now," **She continued as she shifted back to her human form, many audible cracks coming from her bones as she did so. "But, I won't. You see, I need you to send a message to your _master _for me. Tell him, 'War's back, and she's back for blood.'" With that, she released the shadow horse. It lay still for a few moments, sent her a fiery and hate-filled glare, then fled. War looked up to find the guardians looking at her, slack-jawed. She grinned, saw them shudder, and gave them a satisfied smile.

"Well," War drawled. "is someone going to invite me in?" She made a show of checking her razor-sharp nails. "I have some very important news to share with you, my comrades," she looked up towards them. "It involves Pitch... and his new _team-mate._"  
___~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**END OF CH. 4**

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Welp, there ya' go! Hope you guys like it! Review, please, I would like to know what you guys think of my work. Am I putting too much on War? I'm honestly curious about that. Any suggestions as to what I should add? Any at all! I'll be glad to hear 'em! Next chapter will be up soon, until then, CIAO~!**

**P.S. Don't get hit by a bus, y'all hear me? Those things come out of no where! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 5

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, they are much appreciated. And about the bus thing, if you knew me in person, then you'd know this. But, usually when I tell someone goodbye, I tell them not to get hit by a bus. Don't know why I do it, I just do.**

**Any-who, RotG is not mine, War, Calamity, Civil, Death, and this fanfic are, though. Enjoy the chapter~**

_thoughts_

*actions*

"Words,"  
_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_

**War's P.O.V.**

War looked at the guardians above her, taking in each one's details. Their faces, body type and build, height, weapons, colors, even their voices when they talked.

She looked at them for a few more moments and muttered, "Might as well get to know my new comrades." as she entered the building.

_Wonder what Jack told them _War thought to herself as she climbed up the spiraled stairwell. _He better not have told them more than the basics. I bet he did. _Her eyes flashed red-orange and then back to their normal ice blue. Once she reached the hallway the meeting room was in, War heard voices. She quietly growled as she heard what was being said.

"We can't trust 'em," an Australian voice said. "The red-head's a bloody _beast _and the lil' sheila's a walking disaster!" War growled deeply at those words. _How dare he! That's my sweet little sister! I'm going to te-_

"Bunny!" a female voice gasped. Simultaneously cutting off War's thoughts. "Why are you saying that? You hardly know them!"

"Seriously, 'Roo," Jack said, voice slightly angry, "that is _not_ right. Calamity's a really nice girl! And War's a really great person to know. Be glad they're on our side. If they were on Pitch's, we'd be gone by now. And," Jack added, "War heard everything that was just said. She's probably standing at the doorway right now, trying to keep herself calm." War heard shuffling in the room, and the doorknob turned. She lay down at the top of the stairs, legs crossed with her hands linked behind her head. She closed her eyes as the door slowly opened.

"Nah, Frostbite," the Aussie said in a hushed tone, "she's lyin' at the top of the stairs. There's no chance she heard us."

"Think twice before you speak, Rabbit," War said ,and heard a few gasps of surprise. "I heard every word, and I'm not happy with something that was said in there." She stood up and walked up to the large Pooka. "I'll tell you this _once, _so commit these words to your memory. You can talk down to me, you can make fun of me, hell, you could try to beat me up for all I care. I'll just ignore it. But you do or say anything to sister _ever _again, " War's eyes became a mix of crimson and black as her voice became a low growl, "I will _end you._" With that, the crimson-haired girl roughly walked past Bunnymund and into the room.

_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_

**I'm going to end this chapter here. A lot shorter than my other chapters, and I apologize about that. The next chapter shall be longer, I promise. Shows the protectiveness of War. She wants no one to talk about her little sister like that. In the next chapter, I shall reveal who the new villain is and how/why War can turn into a giant wolf. Ratings, reviews, critiques, and suggestions are much appreciated! CIAO~3**


	8. Chapter 6

**An Eye for an Eye Chapter 6**

**Hello again, darlings! This chapter shall reveal a few mysteries, so I command you to read.**

**RotG doesn't belong to me, only my OC's and this fanfic do. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Words being spoken," I say.

_Thoughts being thought up_

*Actions being done*

_'Words being spoken in sign language'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~_

**War's P.O.V.**

War pushed past Bunnymund, lowly growling as she did so, and sat cross-legged on North's desk. Her gaze was locked on the snow dancing outside, but she could still sense the guardians' confused stares directed at her face. Not her face, per say, but her eyes. War could _feel _her eyes rapidly changing colors. The burning fury of rage, the dark hatred that you can't see, the stormy anguished despair, the deep need of a dark revenge, even the shaky uneasiness. She could feel the emotions showing through her eyes, faster than the Guardian's could process them. War closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm. When she opened them again, her eyes were an icy blue.

"How'd you do that?" A very interested Tooth asked.

War looked at the Guardian of Memories, "What, this?" Her eyes became a warm yellow-orange. The fairy nodded. "I don't really know... I've never known. Ever since I was little, they've done this. It's just one way people can tell what I'm feeling."

"Can your sister do it?"

"No."

"Oh..." Tooth paused then smiled, "Can you tell us what the colors mean?"

War looked at the excited fairy. "I could, I guess. Since we're going to be comrades, might as well tell you a few things about myself. What color do you want me to start with?"

"Red. Seems to be color often seen." North spoke up. "Christmas color too."

War looked at him in a way that said,_ seriously, that's your reason?,_ "Okay, then... Well, there are many different shades, so I'll start with the darker shades. When my eyes become a dark red, it means that I'm extremely furious. It could also mean that I'm filled with malice. If my eyes were to become a darker red, it is likely that I will grow violent." She looked at each of the spirits, "That is something you should watch for. Light red means that I'm slightly joyful and in good spirits. Which, to be honest, is rare for me. If my eyes were to become a pinkish red, I would be filled with love, affection, and friendliness. Which, again, is rare of me to show. I am least dangerous when my eyes are this color, because I become passive." War looked thoughtful for a second. "That's it for the reds, I could go into even more detail. But that would take too much time. What color do you want to know about next?"

The Guardians looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Black." Jack said after a few more seconds.

"Good choice, Frosty Butt. Be glad you have never seen my eyes that color i-"

"But ve have!" North cut in. "On ze stairs! Eyes became black."

"Correction," War responded, sounding impatient, "my eyes became a _reddish-black_. _Not _as black as they can get. Be glad you haven't seen what would happen if my eyes became _that_ color. As there are with any other color, there are various shades of black. The darkest shade they can become means that I am blinded by rage and hatred. If my eyes were to become this color, I suggest you get as far from me as possible. I will attack anyone and anything that is in front of me." She looked at the Guardians with a blank face. "Any other black, that could still be considered black, means that I feel either hatred or dominance. The dominant black shows when I'm fighting with a pack member."_  
_

"Ya' fight with ya' pack members?" asked a slightly confused Bunnymund. "Why would ya' do tha'?"

War shrugged her shoulders. "I have to accept any challenges received from anyone wanting to lead the Dogs of War. Including members of the pack. As the alpha, I must assert and defend my dominance. You should know this, rabbit," she looked at the Pooka, "you are, technically, an animal."

Jack smirked at Bunny, "She's got a point, Kangaroo."

The giant bunny looked aggravated for a second before saying, "Whateva'. What about tha' ice blue ya' had in yer eyes a moment ago?"

"Oh, that's easy." War grinned, eyes flashing light red before returning to cool blue,"It, along with a darker orange, means I distrust the person, or people, I am with. Blues can mean quite a bit. It could mean that I am calm, serious, or even that I understand something. The list for what blue can mean all depends on the shades."

The Guardians looked at her. Sandy tried to ask a question with his sand, but no one understood. He silently fumed as War hopped down from the desk and sat in front of him. She looked him in the eye as she said, "Easy, little Grain. Do you sign?" War began to swiftly move her hands. _'Does this help any?' _she signed.

The dream bringer's eyes widened in surprise and joy as he eagerly signed back '_Yes, but how do you know sign language?'_

_'I have said this before, I know all languages. Both known and unknown to man. It helps with what I do. Man casts the cards but I deal the deck.' _War smiled in pride as she continued her mini speech._ 'Before I was... reborn, the Dogs of War had no alpha. Thus, they ran free, causing many petty battles in their wake. That's why there were so many before I came. Once I _was_ made, it was my duty to rein in the beasts.'_ Her eyes flashed yellow-orange as she looked at the Sandman's shocked face. _Yes, my friend, those are what they are. Beasts. I had to fight every one of them in order to gain my rank. There are more now than there were when I was made, but I've fought with every one of them multiple times. I must make sure they never run free like that ever again.'_

_'Why?' _Sandy signed back.

_'Because,' _War's eyes flashed a deep blue as her face grew grim. _'if the dogs were to run free, especially at this time, the humans would obliterate each other. They would have an all-out nuclear war. Sure, they would start small, a few battles here and there. But, before too long, they would start dropping nuclear bombs on every thing in the world. The Earth would become destroyed, and no one could do anything about it.'_ Her eyes became a stormy gray._ 'Eventually the spirits would die off, too. With no belief, you guys would be the first to go, along with others that are directly tied to humans. Then, the nature spirits, because there'd be no plants or animals. They would all die from the radiation and bombings. Next would be the weather spirits. After them all the other spirits would fade out of existence. Be glad that if this happens, you'll be the first to go.'_

Sandy looked at War as if she was insane._ 'Why would I feel happy about that?!'_

_'Because,' _War signed at him. Her gray-blue eyes full of knowledge. _'and I say this from experience, the radiation effects spirits worse than it affects other living things. I was in Hiroshima and Nagasaki when the Americans dropped the atomic bombs. It burns when the radiation touches you.' _Her eyes clouded over in pain and memories as she continued. _'The radiation. It was almost _alive_ with how it reacts to spirits. Its long, twisted fingers reaches for you. As it grips your body, the icy burning feelings cause you to loose your breath. It renders you speechless, you can't call for help. If the spirits were to die, right then and there, they'd be lucky. If it were to release them, the unlucky spirit would writhe in pain, before the radiation comes back. This time, however, it would explode from within them leaving their outline stained into whatever was around them at the time. You have seen the outlines of people on the few remaining walls of the cities, right Sandman?' _Sandy numbly nodded his head. _'Those were all spirits. Every last one of them.'_

Sandy looked at the Crimson-haired girl in front of him, then at the Guardians who were trying to figure out what the two were talking about in such detail, and then back at War. _'Then how are you still here? If you were in both the cities when they were bombed, then how?'_

_'Believe it or not, Grainy, I don't know the answer to that one.' _War shrugged. _'Who knows? defiantly not me, and I won't question it. Speaking of questions, didn't you have one for me?'_

Sandy face-palmed. _'Thank you for reminding me!' _He signed. War's eyes became a yellowish-orange as she smiled at him. He grinned as he continued. _'Why don't you trust us?'_

_'It's not you guys, to be honest. I just have a hard time trusting things in general. As I had said when we first met, 'I do not trust you' You have all seen where trust has gotten me. I only trust those who have gained it. I trust my fellow Apocalypsies, along with a few others. Now, it includes you, my sandy friend. Don't look so surprised. Trust is earned, and you have earned it.' _War paused in her signing and looked thoughtful for a moment._ 'Though, I'm not sure how. My instincts told me to trust you, and they have never been wrong. Now I trust you. I should probably get on with talking before your friends drill holes in my head from the staring.'_

War grinned, stood up, and sat on North's table again. Legs crossed and grinning madly. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~_

**END OF CH.6**

**I'll end it there, hope ya' like it. As promised, it is longer than the previous chapter. Tell me what you think, opinions, ships you wanna see, suggestions, etc. I'd love to hear 'em! I'll probably show why War can turn into a giant wolf in the next chapter. Maybe it's _magic_~! W Ya' never know... But you shall know, in one of these next chapters. And sorry about not revealing the villain, I just thought that it wasn't his time yet. *Shrugs shoulders* Meh.**

**That's it! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! They're all much appreciated! You all get Cyber Cookies! *throws cookies in random directions* EAT, EAT MY PRETTIES! MUAH HAH HAH HAHA! Bye, now!**


End file.
